lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eyrie
The Eyrie is a major fortress of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and the new Capital of the Bretonian Kingdom. The Eyrie is heralded as one of the most heavily defended fortresses in Europe, and it would take a nearly uncalculateable force to take control of the fortress by conventional means. The Eyrie was discovered by the ancient Prutan Empire, and the Prutans built a temple on the site but didn't see the need for mighty fortifications in the area, and thus it was simply religous for them. When the Bretonians arrived in the region there was a call from many in the Prutan Empire to fortify the Eyrie, and as this was going on the Bretonians launched a large scale invasion of the area, and the Eyrie was taken over with little fight. The new capital was chosen due to its extreme defencive abilities. After the loss of Viche caused the deaths of nearly the entire royal family it was decided the new capital would be a fortress and not a palace, and it was in The Eyrie that House Eisenburg would remain when not visiting the economic and population center of Londinium. Overview The Eyrie is situated high on the mountain known as the Giant's Lance, and is reachable only by a narrow mule trail, guarded by the Gates of the Moon and three small waycastles; Stone, Snow and Sky. The Eyrie is the smallest of the great caspitals of Europe, consisting only of a cluster of slim towers. It is supplied by means of a massive dumbwaiter that extends down to the topmost waycastle. While many nobles, claim that the Eyrie is impregnable due to it mountainous surroundings, this advantage is not permanent, as winter snows can make supplying the fortress impossible. History Early History Construction Capital of the Kingdom Present Day Points of Interest The Defences To reach the Eyrie, An invading army would have to overcome the Bloody Gate guarding the mountain road to the Eyrie, then overcome the Gates of the Moon located at the bottom of the mountain and climb up the narrow goat trail, that under normal circumstances take half a day, all the while being exposed to attack from the defenders up the Eyrie and three Waycastles up the path Stone The first Waycastle, The path to it is surrounded by forest. It has a massive ironbound gate. The stone walls are crowned with iron spikes and its two fat round towers over top the keep. Snow The Second Waycastle, The trail to it is steeper than that of Stone. It's a single fortified tower, a timber keep and a stable placed behind a low wall of unmortared rock. It is nestled into the Giant's Lance in such a way as to command the entire pathway from Stone to Snow. Sky The third Waycastle, The path to it is treacherous. It's open to the wind and the steps are cracked and broken from the constant freezing. Sky is a high, crescent-shaped wall of unmortared stone raised against the side of the mountain. Inside the walls are a series of ramps and a great tumble of boulders and stones of all size ready to throw down or even cause a minor avalanche. There is a cavern containing a long natural hall, stables, and supplies. Handholds carved into the rock lead to the Eyrie, while earthen ramps give access to the walls. The Eyrie castle itself is located six hundred feet above this point. The Castle The castle is made of fine white stone. The towers encircle a garden, which provides much of the required food of the inhabitents of the castle, and defences of the Eyrie. *The High Hall of the Eisenburgs, is where the household takes meals, it's a long and austere hall. Its walls are made of blue-veined white marble. At the end of it sits the throne of the Eisenburg's, a seat of carven weirwood. It has narrow, arched windows and between the windows are torches mounted on high iron scones. *The Crescent Chamber, The Crescent Chamber is where guests are given refreshments and warmed by the fire after making the climb to the Eyrie. *The Maiden's Tower, The Maiden's Tower is one of the seven towers of the Eyrie. It is the easternmost of the towers. From a balcony on the tower, one can see the Vale and the Giant's Lance. The Sky Dungeons The Eyrie's dungeons, known as "sky cells," are particularly infamous; they are left open to the cold sky, and many prisoners commit suicide rather than remain imprisoned. Moon Door Executions in the Eyrie are carried out via the Moon Door, which opens from the high hall onto a sickening six hundred foot drop to the stones of the mountain. Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:Capital Category:Castle